


All Along the Watchtower

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Antichrist baby ex machina, Episode Tag, Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, because fuck that ending and everything to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: I don't think I need to summarize. You know what this is.





	All Along the Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> I said it in the tags and I'll say it again. Fuck that ending and everything to do with it. If they don't fix this the next season, then I'm going to just say that this is how the show ended.
> 
> Also, fuck that ending and everything to do with it and it's creepy fully grown anti-christ child nephilim thing. Instead, have a cute chubby baby in a bundle of blankets that the Winchesters will all take care of and raise to be a good not-world-ending child.

The world could come crashing down around him right now and Dean wouldn’t even notice. Hell, it already has. Cas is dead. Just thinking the words makes his heart throb. Sam is gone, probably inside the house checking on Lucifer’s kid. He can’t bring himself to care. His knees buckle and he drops to the ground next to Cas. Next to his body. He wonders if maybe he should be crying. Screaming. Anything that isn’t just kneeling there staring at his best friend. But he just feels hollow inside, like a black hole has opened up and sucked everything in. 

 

“Cas?” he says uselessly, like maybe the angel is just playing dead. Like if he just calls his name he’ll miraculously come back to life.

 

Dean reaches out, placing a hand on Cas’ cheek. His skin is still warm but it won’t be for much longer. They should probably burn the body. Just in case. But the thought of doing so makes him sick and Dean closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. 

 

“Chuck. It’s... it’s Dean. Winchester. I-” his voice breaks and he bows his head, wondering if he’s just speaking to thin air. “Cas is dead. I... I know you don’t want to come back. But please, I... I can’t do this without him.” 

 

The air is calm and quiet, and Cas remains still as stone. 

 

“Please. Chuck, God, just... just bring him back,” Dean pleads. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

He turns and sees Sam with a bundle of blankets in his arm. His eyes are shining as he looks down at Cas’ body and he joins Dean, kneeling on the ground next to him. The baby’s eyes are open, their color a molten gold, but unlike most newborns, he isn’t making a sound. 

 

“What do we do now?” Sam asks. 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

His vision blurs and his breath hitches.

 

“I don’t know,” he repeats, voice hoarse and weak. His breathing comes in short bursts of gasping and Sam rests a hand on his back, reminds him to calm down, but he can’t. He crumples, leaning into his brother as he sobs. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam murmurs. 

 

“I... I didn’t even get to tell him,” he manages between breaths. “I was too much of a coward.” 

 

His shoulders shake and he cries until he feels empty inside again. His knees are starting to ache and all he can think of is before when Cas had so easily healed his leg with a simple touch. He’ll never feel that again. The warm rush of grace flooding his veins, the soft brush of Cas’ hand against his skin. It’s all gone. 

 

“We...” Sam takes a shaky breath. “We should burn his body. Give him a hunter’s funeral. It’s the least he deserves.” 

 

“No,” Dean says roughly. “No, we can’t. What if-” 

 

What if he comes back. They’re both thinking it and at this point, the only thing keeping him sane is that thread of hope that somehow, someway, Cas will come back to him. 

 

“Dean-”

 

“He’s done it before, Sam. Just give him a chance.” 

 

It’s clear that Sam doesn’t have the same hope he does, but he doesn’t push the subject. Instead, he just nods. “Alright,” he says softly. “What about Jack?” 

 

“I don’t know. I guess we should take him back to the bunker. Figure out what we’re going to do with him.” 

 

Sam nods. 

 

“I’ll get the car.” 

 

He starts to get up and the bundle in his arms wriggles, letting out a wailing cry. The lights outside the house start to flicker and Sam tries shushing the baby. He rocks him in his arms but even that doesn’t seem to calm him. Jack just keeps crying and his little arms flail as he turns in Sam’s arms. Sam sits down, trying to keep him from going anywhere. 

 

Jack keeps waving his arms, almost like he’s reaching for something and Dean notices that, oddly enough, he seems to be reaching for Cas. The nephilim’s eyes are glowing the same way that Cas’ had before when he’d killed Dagon. He remembers the way that Cas’ injuries had healed and he suddenly has a wild, desperate thought that maybe the baby can bring him back too.

 

“Wait,” Dean says, holding a hand out to Sam. “Let him go.” 

 

Sam gives him an odd look but he takes his jacket off and lays it on the ground before gently laying Jack on top of it. Jack’s crying quiets and when he touches Cas’ hand, his skin glows, the light flowing into Cas. Dean doesn’t dare to breathe. 

 

When the glowing subsides, Jack lets out a happy sounding gurgle and Dean’s heart nearly stops when Cas opens his eyes. 

 

“Cas!” 

 

He pulls Cas into his arms, holding him tightly enough that he’s probably leaving bruises. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

The words are music to his ears and Dean buries his face in Cas’ shoulder, just breathing him in. Cas wraps his arms around him and Dean’s crying again, trembling in his angel’s grip. He takes a few deep breaths, calming down just enough that he can pull back and take Cas’ head in his hands. He smiles, tears still streaming down his face even as Cas brings his hands up to brush them away. 

 

“Hey,” he whispers. 

 

“Hi,” Cas says, his own beautiful blue eyes tearing up. 

 

“I thought I lost you,” Dean croaks. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Dean leans forward, resting his forehead against Cas’. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Cas’ lips brush against his and Dean kisses him back, slow and deep. 

 

“I know,” Cas whispers when they pull away. 

 

They kiss one more time before they both get to their feet. Sam is holding Jack in his arms again and the baby coos when he sees Cas smile down at him. He reaches out for the angel and Sam smiles.

 

“I think he likes you,” Sam says, handing the baby over to Cas. 

 

Cas cradles him carefully in his arms. 

 

“Hello, Jack. You brought me back, didn’t you?” he says. 

 

The baby obviously doesn’t understand him. He only smiles up at Cas, oblivious. Dean realizes then that maybe Cas was right. Jack might be the spawn of Lucifer, but if they raise him right, if they help him learn how to use his powers, maybe he doesn’t have to be the monster they all thought he could become. 

 

“Well, that solves one problem,” Sam says, sobering. He looks over at the place where the portal to the other reality had been. “How are we going to get Mom back? I mean, assuming...” 

 

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but Dean knows what he’s thinking. Assuming Lucifer hasn’t already killed her. 

 

“What happened to Mary?” Cas asks. 

 

“After Lucifer killed you, he and Mary fell into the rift. They’re trapped in that other world,” Sam explains. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh. “We just can’t catch a break, can we?” 

 

Cas shakes his head. 

 

“I think I know of a way to bring her back. But if Lucifer is with her, we’ll have to act fast.” 

 

“Of course. What do you need us to do?” 

 

Cas rattles off a list of ingredients he’ll need and for once, they have all of it in the Impala. Sam lies Jack down in his crib while Cas mixes together the ingredients for the spell. After it’s done, he calls Sam and Dean over. Unsurprisingly, he holds out a knife to them.

 

“Normally this would call for the blood of the one being summoned. But since we don’t exactly have that on hand at the moment I had to improvise. Blood of the person’s descendants should suffice for this to work.” 

 

“Should?” 

 

“Do you have any other ideas?” 

 

Sam and Dean exchange a look and they nod. It’s better than nothing. They each cut their hand, letting their blood drip into the bowl. Cas recites an incantation in Enochian and his eyes glow blue, the house lights flickering as the windows start to rattle. A bright light appears in the middle of the room, just like the rift that had opened before and a moment later, Mary appears, just barely missing Sam with her brass knuckles. 

 

She stops, blinking in surprise and confusion as she takes in her new surroundings. 

 

“Mom! Are you alright?” Sam asks. 

 

She turns and looks up at him. 

 

“Sam? How did... how did I get here?” 

 

“Cas pulled some strings,” Dean says proudly. 

 

She nods, still looking a little dazed. Despite the short time she’d been there, she looks like hell. Her lip is split and bleeding and her hair is covered in ash. Her clothes are torn in places and the way she’s holding her left arm makes Dean think it might be broken. Luckily, Cas walks over to her and after a quick forehead tap, her wounds are gone.

 

“Thank you,” she says, staring at him curiously. “But... how are you alive?” 

 

“Believe it or not, this little guy over here brought him back,” Dean says, gesturing to Jack’s crib. The baby’s eyes are closed now and he looks like he’s sleeping. 

 

“I knew he would be special,” Cas says. 

 

Normally, Dean would roll his eyes at the poorly hidden ‘I told you so’ but he’s just glad Cas is even here to say it. He walks over to him and takes his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

 

“I’m glad you were right,” he says quietly. 

 

Cas smiles at him and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Dean isn’t even embarrassed and judging by the way Mary seems unfazed by the action, he suspects that she probably knew this would happen. 

 

“Well, what do you say we all go home?” Sam says. 

 

It’s the best idea Dean’s heard in a long time and he nods. They bundle Jack up in his blankets and Cas and Mary take him out to the Impala while Sam and Dean prepare a pyre for Kelly’s body. She might have given them a lot of trouble, but she didn’t deserve to die. Dean hopes that her soul got into Heaven, that she’s happy up there. 

 

They put the fire out after it’s done, and Sam and Mary take the Impala while Dean goes with Cas to his truck that Dean still claims is ugly as hell. Just before they get in, Dean stops Cas with a hand on his arm. Cas turns and before he can say anything, Dean leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. 

 

“What was that for?” Cas asks, though he’s smiling when Dean pulls back.

 

“No reason. I just wanted to do it because I can,” he says.

 

And because he can, he kisses him again, slower this time, his arms wrapping around Cas. The angel slides his hands into Dean’s hair and he sighs happily against his lips. 

 

“I love you,” he murmurs. 

 

Dean smiles. 

 

“I love you too.” 

  
  



End file.
